Supermen
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Songfic to "Superman" by Five for Fighting. Of Neville, Oliver, Draco, Harry, Ron, George, and Percy. No slash! Tells the troubles each of them is forced to face unwillingly.


_**I can't stand to fly**_

_**I'm not that naive**_

_**I'm just out to find**_

_**The better part of me**_

**Neville Longbottom didn't like flying. He didn't believe humans, whether they be magic or they be muggle, should be flying. Flying was for birds or planes. All he wanted was to find who he really was. No one knew the name Neville Longbottom, and even he wasn't sure who he was. **

_**I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane**_

_**More than some pretty face beside a train**_

_**It's not easy to be me**_

**Oliver Wood could fly; any idiot with eyes could tell. But a flyer wasn't all he was. He was much more than some bird, soaring through the sky, or a muggle thing called a "plane" that roared above all, ripping the sky apart. He was more than some recognizable, but nameless, face seen beside the Hogwarts Express each year.**

_**Wish that I could cry**_

_**Fall upon my knees**_

_**Find a way to lie**_

_**About a home I'll never see**_

**Draco Malfoy just wanted to cry, to fall and submit to the pain and suffering being forced upon him. When asked about his family, he lied, saying his parents were completely happy and nothing was off. In reality, his father was a faithful Death Eater, and his mother was somewhat weak. He pretended, always thinking of the home he would never have. **

_**It may sound absurd...but don't be naive**_

_**Even heroes have the right to bleed**_

_**I may be disturbed...but won't you concede**_

_**Even heroes have the right to dream**_

_**It's not easy to be me**_

**Harry Potter was not the ordinary teenager. He was, after his first year of life, a hero. And, though to some it may be shocking, even heroes bleed when cut or bruise when injured. He may he different, but it should be agreed upon that even Harry has the right to want something more than to go down in history as the Boy-Who-Lived. He should be able to dream just like the rest of us. **

_**Up, up and away...away from me**_

_**It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight**_

_**I'm not crazy...or anything...**_

**Ron Weasley watched his best friend Hermione get up and walk away from him. He loved her beyond comparison, but yet she didn't know. He watched her go, wishing she knew he wasn't as crazy as everyone thought he was. She could sleep without fear of his "insanity". He was as sane as anyone else, and there was no risk involved. **

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet**_

_**Digging for kryptonite on this one way street**_

_**Only a man in a funny red sheet**_

_**Looking for special things inside of me**_

_**Inside of me**_

_**Inside me**_

_**Yeah, inside me**_

_**Inside of me**_

**George Weasley wasn't anything special: just a young man with a missing ear looking for something powerful hidden in a secret place. He searched to find something amazing inside of himself, something that everyone else he knew seemed to have. He dug deeper inside his heart; there had to be something wonderful inside of him.**

_**I'm only a man**_

_**In a funny red sheet**_

_**I'm only a man**_

_**Looking for a dream**_

**Percy Weasley didn't consider himself to be amazing. He was merely a young man in formal clothes, a "monkey-suit" as his twin brothers called it. He was simply a young man chasing his dream to work in the Ministry, and, in the process, chasing away his family. If only they knew at the time what he was after and how he would return as soon as he could.**

_**I'm only a man**_

_**In a funny red sheet**_

_**And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...**_

_**Its not easy to be me **_

**They were just young men, boys even, all pretending to be something they were not. Neville pretended to be whatever people wanted him to be. Oliver imagined he was a bird or such to please his peers, but that was no where near the extent of him. Draco was forced to paint himself as a Death Eater and fight on the wrong side of the battle. Harry pretended he was a hero, simply a hero, and sometimes forgot he was also a boy. Ron unintentionally feigned that he was crazy, and most people bought it. George was just a one-eared boy, though most people thought him to be something less. Percy faked heartlessness and cruelty towards his family. All of these misleading crimes against others or themselves were forced, none by choice.**

**It was, by no means, easy to be a single one of these boys. **


End file.
